


Fifth Dimension Sandwiches

by Kermits_Soft_Kitty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Can Warlocks even get ill from this?, First TMI fic, Food Poisoning, It's fanfic let me be, M/M, One Shot, Possibly OOC?, Sickfic, idk - Freeform, short fic, sick!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_Soft_Kitty/pseuds/Kermits_Soft_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darling, it’s so hot under here I could melt the One Ring. Can you not?”</p>
<p>“You have a fever.” Alec pointed out, settling in next to him. “Your body is a big fat liar at the moment, so I’m going to be the rational one and say the burrito stays.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Magnus is sick from eating questionable food, Alec is the cutiepie he always is, and the author is in waaaaay too deep with this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Dimension Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are probably waaaaaaay OOC. I haven't read the books in absolutely AGES, and I never saw the film (apparently I'm a lucky hen for that). This is my first TMI fic, so I'm not expecting too much, but I saw who was cast for the TV adaptation and they fitted who I'd always imagined almost perfectly. Falling in love with Malec all over again was a joy, and the fanfiction writers are always so brilliant at what they dictate. 
> 
> I'm also a sucker for sick Magnus or sick Alec, or sick anyone in general because I love fluff. So have some possibly implausible ill Magnus. No-one knows whether he can get sick, but I presumed if he can exhaust himself, then sketchy takeout can take him down. It's done a number on me once or twice, and I can usually stomach the worst foods going. 
> 
> Anyway, much love to anyone who reads! Constructive crit is always welcome. I hope I did these beauties justice.

 --

 

“Is this what death feels like? I think it is. It’s terrible.”

Alec rolled his eyes from where he was filling a cup full of cool water from the tap. Beside him, curled up miserably around the toilet, was Magnus. His usually spiked up hair swept sideways across his forehead, lank and weak like the man himself. His face was wiped clear of any usual make-up, and the only flamboyancy that pertained to the man Magnus usually was, came through his pyjama bottoms; the top had been irritably shucked off when his fever got too great. The teal silk shorts looked navy in the dim lighting of the bathroom, gold filigree indistinguishable.

Magnus’s torso gave another great heave, taut stomach rippling, and he coughed into the toilet bowl, wiry arms clenching to the porcelain rim. Alec’s chest let out a pang of concern for his boyfriend. He crouched down, placing the cup of water on the slate floor before reaching out and catching the expanse of Magnus’ fringe, lest it get caught in the splashback. He felt a weird sense of déjà vu overcome him, cast back to when Isabelle had drunk too much on an empty stomach and Alec had been stuck as the caring brother, holding her hair back as she spewed the liquid contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Now, however, it was his boyfriend doing the vomiting, and there was a fever and rivulets of sticky sweat to accompany the sickly stench of bile that came with food poisoning Magnus had gotten from a sketchy take-out two blocks away.

Yeah. The most meagre of things had caused the almighty High Warlock of Brooklyn to be reduced down to a pathetic, shivering mass of a man. Compared to when Alec had first met Magnus, this was a complete turnaround.

“M’gonna banish those sandwiches into the fifth dimension next time I see them.” Magnus slurred quietly, resting his cheek on the toilet rim, cat-eyes heavy with exhaustion and illness. Alec smiled softly at him, stroking a hand across his boyfriend’s cheekbone.

“You done?” he asked gently. Magnus's glanced up at him, looking shattered. 

“I’d say yes, but my stomach seems to have thrown a party that normal me would be envious of in extenuating circumstances.” Magnus admitted roughly. A smile caught the corner of his mouth, however, and he wasn’t as foggy-eyed as before, so Alec coaxed him up under the armpits and back to bed. He tucked Magnus in carefully.

“Darling, it’s so hot under here I could melt the One Ring. Can you _not_?”

“You have a fever.” Alec pointed out, settling in next to him. “Your body is a big fat liar at the moment, so I’m going to be the rational one and say the burrito stays.”

“When are you never?” Magnus asked sleepily, sniffing as he turned in his blanket burrito to rest his head on Alec’s thighs. “My head feels like it’s gone through a conversation with your parents twice in an hour.”

“Hey,” Alec chastised, tapping Magnus on the temple lightly. “Play nice.” He couldn’t stop the grin that swept across his face at the comment, though; even talking to his own father nowadays felt like an uphill battle. Against an armada of boulders. With flamethrowers.

Magnus smiled drowsily up at him from beneath his lashes and Alec smoothed his dark hair away from his tan skin, keeping up a steady rhythm as the minutes ticked by. After a while, Chairman Meow hopped up onto the bed, curling up in the space between Magnus's stomach and Alec's knees. 

“You know I love you, right, Alexander?” Magnus murmured, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of Alec’s knee. Alec’s heart jumped in his chest, despite having heard Magnus say it often before. He never quite tired of the thrill that came with Magnus saying he loved him. He wondered whether it was down to the many years of subtle self-hatred and mental persuasion that the possibility of falling in love, what with being a Shadowhunter _and_ gay, was nigh on impossible.

It was possibly the cause, but Alec wasn’t going to dwell over that when there were more pressing matters in hand. Like lulling Magnus into sleep, for example.

The warlock eventually drifted off in Alec’s lap and Alec scooted down from sitting at the headboard, letting Magnus’s head rest on his chest as he wrapped the cocooned man in his arms protectively. Chairmain Meow gave him a disgruntled glare at being dislodged, but soon re-settled atop the the covers, curled in the small of Magnus's back. Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’s nose, smiling as Magnus’ golden green eyes cracked open briefly, heavy with exhaustion but open with their typically honesty and adoration. He stroked his thumb over Magnus's shoulder, before letting his own eyes drift closed, following his boyfriend into sleep.

 

_End_

 

\--


End file.
